


「赵信中心向」秘闻

by xiaji2000



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaji2000/pseuds/xiaji2000
Summary: 和一根乖崽按摩棒度过的奇妙夜晚（。） 嘿嘿“有点卑鄙，但也没办法了。”赵信对他说，“我问你，你想跟我做爱吗？”





	1. 加急任务

OMEGA的发情期2  
#ooc  
#强上路人

帐子里骇人的低气压无声地流转着，赵信大概是愤怒到了极点，反而显得不那么焦躁了。他坐在椅子上，紧皱着眉头，早忘记下令让传令兵离开。

那个倒霉的士兵就干巴巴地杵在哪，走也不是，留也不是，更不敢出声询问，怕招惹了正在气头上的总管大人。

他们一批运往王城的物资被诺克萨斯人截下，扣押货物的军队不是别人，正是驻守在两国边界的德莱厄斯。

最过分的是，德莱厄斯还派人传信过来，放话说想要东西就叫你们总管亲自来拿。

赵信驻扎的地方其实离边镇并不远，脚力好的马儿一天便能赶到。他也往好的地方想过，或许真是有什么误会需要双方的将领亲自会面解决，毕竟两国刚停战建交不过一年，没人想把这份来之不易的和平挑破。

但那批物资里有他要的抑制剂，且就目前来看是急需，他不敢冒这个风险去赴会，途中一旦赶上发情期，定会在两边都传得沸沸扬扬，到时候他的存在会让整个德玛西亚不光彩。

德玛西亚一向对omega用的抑制剂管控严格，市面禁止流通，只有少数进口仅供皇室成员使用。为了保守自己的秘密，赵信也能靠着职务之便为自己获得一些合法的抑制剂。

但现在因为德莱厄斯，该死，赵信强迫自己要冷静理智地思考，但临近生理期的焦虑让他无法控制地把这一切都归咎于德莱厄斯的挑衅。

怎么办，怎么办。自己该去哪找抑制剂，该怎么解决迫在眉睫的发情期。

赵信快想破了脑袋，烦躁地抬起头，却对上了在一旁站了多时，大气都不敢出的传令兵。

他刚想问有事吗，你怎么还没走，突然一个想法窜了出来。

不行。他快速垂下眼睛，否定了这个荒唐的念头。可过了一会又抬起来，仔细打量了一番眼前的士兵。

士兵被他盯得心里发毛，生怕做了什么错事，总管大人要拿他撒气，可据他了解，总管又不是那样的人，他平时待人接物都温和得很。

赵信“啧”了一声，像是长时间的思想斗争终于有了结果，他蓦地站起身来。

不行也得行了，当下自己真没有选择的余地。

他对这个男孩还有点印象，虽然没记住他叫什么名字，但他也跟在赵信身边有两三年了，是个忠实可靠的好孩子。

“外面还有人吗？”赵信问他。

士兵摇摇头，“我进来的时候就没人了，我想现在也没有，长官。”

“你，跟我过来。”

他朝士兵摆手，示意他和自己进到里屋去。

这间里屋是总管的卧房。

士兵有点疑惑，他还没来得及提问，便被自家长官的话噎得猝不及防。

“有点卑鄙，但也没办法了。”赵信对他说，“我问你，你想跟我做爱吗？”

“啊？”士兵愣住，但赵信没耐心听他的回答了，他直接拽着士兵的领子，把人掼在了床上。

脊背狠狠撞在不算柔软的床板，士兵还未从懵懂状态缓过来，赵信已经长腿一跨，骑了上来。

此举吓得男孩连动都不敢动，木愣愣地僵直在那，大脑已停止运转。

“……大、人。”他咽了咽口水。

赵信开始动手解他的裤子了，听见自己皮扣分离的清脆声响，着实让士兵出了一身的冷汗。

带着一层薄茧的手掌握住了他的疲软性器，开始上下撸动。

别有反应，千万别有反应，士兵在心里不断警告自己。他还没弄清楚这是怎么回事，但在他长官手里勃起，绝对不是什么值得称赞的好事。

士兵咬着牙，上半身僵硬地微抬，想要阻止又未得到许可，不敢轻易乱动。

见手中的物什反应不大，赵信抬头看了他一眼，眼神中似乎有一丝幽怨和责备。小士兵顿时感到一阵失落，像是上面布置给他任务他没好好完成一样，反应过来刚才的想法有多荒唐的士兵，恨不得立刻给自己一巴掌。

自己一定是疯了。

接着士兵看着总管又低下了头，张嘴含住了他半勃的性器。

“操……”

一股血气冲上脑子，他没忍住骂出了一声脏话，就在他长官面前。

赵信没功夫在意这些，他专心致志地在摆弄alpha那根东西。看样子，他应该是不太擅长这种事，或是说毫无经验。他含的不算深，又像是怕伤到人，后来干脆吐出来，转而用舌头生涩地舔弄柱身，卖力地试图唤醒身下人的阴茎。

唇舌的触感和视觉的冲击让士兵再也压抑不住自己的生理反应，毕竟这样热辣禁忌的场面，他在青少年时期最狂野的春梦里也没敢想过。

胀大的分身蹭在赵信脸上，他有些不好意思，心里又爽得快要膨胀。他的长官，骑在他身上，手里捧着他的老二，问自己要不要和他做爱。

这一切简直太难以置信了!

“你觉得恶心吗？”赵信擦掉嘴角沾染的前液，小心翼翼地问他。

士兵赶紧否定，把头摇晃得像拨浪鼓。他自己也很奇怪，同为alpha，他竟没有感到丝毫不适，或许对方是赵信的缘故，他想。

对着那张仰慕敬重的脸，他根本说不出拒绝。

赵信将裤子褪下一半，一手扶着士兵坚挺炙热的性器抵在湿润的穴口，一只手扯开自己的上衣，他命令道：“我想让你操我。”

空气中清香的味道渐渐隐去，随之而来的是愈发浓烈甘甜。

老天，他的长官竟然是个omega。他脑中的弦全部崩断，接收到这个认知，士兵觉得自己已经硬到发疼了。

+  
赵信握着士兵的分身缓缓坐下去，身体被撑开填满的一瞬间，他解脱般地溢出一声餍足的叹息。

omega费力地动着自己的身体，尽力避开所有的敏感点，没有亲吻，不要爱抚，毫无章法地摆动腰臀，企图在这场发情期的性事中体面地全身而退。结果就是不得要领的慰藉反而勾起更大酥痒，赵信克制自己的呻吟，一直隐忍，怕让下属见了失态的样子。

穴口以不快的频率吞吐着性器，士兵没得到命令，不敢妄为，这场性事全程由赵信主导，他只能盯着长官偶尔露出来的美妙表情反复品咂。

或许是别扭的体位十分吃力，抑或是被操的腰窝发酸，赵信的动作相比之前又慢了下来，匀称的躯体上附着一层薄汗，看起来更加可口诱人了。

好想尝一尝，士兵脑内的肖想不断疯长，快要尖叫着呼啸而出。

赵信撑着床板的手臂肌肉紧绷，线条流畅又优美，衣服堪堪挂在小臂上，透着一股子禁欲的味道。

士兵说不上这算享受还是煎熬，他甚至都不敢在舒爽的时候发出叹谓。汹涌的动物本能叫嚣着该把这个Omega压在身下，狠狠操进床垫里，听他嘶喊和哭求。可残存的理智却让他只能躺在这儿不甘心地充当一根人形按摩棒。

这是你的长官……

士兵不断提醒自己要自持。

可你的长官现在正骑在你的阴茎上操着自己。

最终这些毫无意义的劝教根本无法说服疯长的欲望。

士兵还是忍不住大着胆子把手搭上赵信精瘦的腰，没有得到对方的制止，便收紧了手指，由下到上缓缓抚摸那紧绷柔韧的肌理。

甚至更放肆地掠过胸口，似不经意地磨蹭过乳尖。

赵信抖了一下，绞紧了后穴。他发出长长的哼气声，颇有警告意味地瞪了士兵一眼。但那带着不正常潮红的脸颊和额头的湿汗，还有散下来的碎发，让他的警告威严大减。加之情欲煽动，士兵已不再忌惮太多，他握紧了赵信的腰肢，小幅度地往上顶了顶，轻声询问：“大人，要不要我来？…您这样太辛苦了。”

Omega紧抿着嘴唇，不见清明的眸子里泛着迷茫的水光。见赵信没有拒绝，士兵翻身把他压在身下，试探性地浅浅抽插。

他的长官乖顺地伏在床板上，大半张脸埋进枕头里，咬着嘴唇低声地喘息。

漂亮的肩胛骨凸起，像蝴蝶的翅膀，让人忍不住触摸。

他确实这样做了，似乎安抚着自家长官的情绪，身下又凶狠地开始律动。赵信好听的低哑喘息也从被撬开的齿贝中溢出来，不自觉中越来越动情。

后颈那块薄薄的皮肤下藏着的性腺，正散发着清香，处于发情状态的Omega穴道又温暖又湿润，紧紧吸着Alpha的阴茎。

当那根粗大的家伙狠狠碾过敏感点，赵信高喊出声，大腿抖得像筛糠，腰塌下来，攥紧被单浑身颤动。这儿不能再继续戳弄了，他会失去冷静，变得像个饥渴的婊子一样，上下淌水。

矜傲的omega几度调整呼吸，一开口却还是带着浓浓的哭腔恳求他的士兵：“……停下。”

“你说什么？你想让我碰哪？”

士兵不知是真没听清还是故意曲解他的意思，赵信只能不顾羞耻再和他讲一遍。

可惜还未拼成完整的句子，便被猛烈地撞击打断，破碎在变调的呻吟里。

士兵完全掌握了主导，他现在可以随意地将手游走在omega的任何部位，揉捏他硬挺的乳头，或是把巴掌轻落在长官的臀尖。

赵信用手臂死挡着下半张脸，硬生生吞回呻吟，那些压抑住的悲鸣震荡在胸腔，发出瓮瓮的声响。

他被大力地操弄着，眼泪沾湿了半个枕头，不住地小声地呜咽，后穴却配合着Alpha的动作收缩，他的肠道和生殖腔都渴求着榨出Alpha的精液来浇灌它们。

短暂的眩晕，他不知道自己是第几次高潮了。酥麻的腰肢早已撑不住身体，他软趴趴地瘫在床上，全靠士兵将他的腰捞起固定住，接着承受一轮又一轮的进犯。

Alpha终于临近界点，士兵强忍着射进他子宫里的冲动，在成结前撤出自己的性器，缓慢地摩擦着赵信的臀缝。

他知道自己不能标记他。

不能占有他的长官。

但还是忍不住用鼻尖蹭着赵信的耳朵，贪婪地嗅着他的味道，是如此美好与甘甜。他伸出舌尖讨好似地舔弄后颈那一块肌肤，这让身下的Omega难以自制地战栗。抱着被伤害的心态和不切实际的幻想，士兵小心翼翼地询问：“我可以标记您吗……”像一只傻傻的飞蛾。

他的长官还湿漉漉的，仍费力地偏过头，傲慢的眼神甚至都未逗留在他身上，嘶哑的喉咙颤声，意料之中地拒绝了他：“滚……”

士兵毫不怨恨，只是有那么一丝丝难过。他留恋地抚摸过Omega的身体，将精液射在了赵信腿间。

体力透支的Omega已是昏昏欲睡，士兵扯过长巾将他的长官擦拭干净，盖好被子。

他整理完自己的衣物，守在赵信的床边。赵信眼中的情欲已渐渐褪去，只剩下疲惫，眼皮支撑不住地干涩眨动。

士兵凑近他的耳边小声地承诺：“您放心，我不会告诉任何人的。”

他早在入职赵信的卫队时就暗自发过誓，永远效忠于这位将领，守护他的周全。到现在这个誓言也没变过。如今他仰慕的长官同自己分享了一个重大的秘密，他绝对会守口如瓶。

德玛西亚的军队里不会容忍有omega存在。

士兵叹了口气，盘算着日后如何才能帮衬总管不暴露身份，他甚至有点害怕，若要让那群alpha士兵知道了平日里对他们“颐指气使”“高高在上”发号施令的是个omega，他们定会将他拽下来，用最恶劣的方式野兽一样把omega撕成碎片。尽管这位大人曾经对他们有千好万好，但他是个omega。

alpha绝不允许omega骑在他们头上。

但愿自己的担心是多余的。

他释放了些许自己信息素，包裹着赵信周身的空气，让被临时标记的Omega能够好受些。

“好好休息吧，大人。”

他握起赵信的手，虔诚地吻了他的指尖。

目光温柔地打量陷入熟睡的长官，犹豫了很久，最终那个亲吻也没有落在两片唇上。

士兵熄灭灯火，离开了房间。


	2. 不虞之变

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 德莱厄斯此刻怒火中烧，就在刚刚，他居然被一个omega教训了。  
这个人他怎么敢？alpha的尊严不容挑战，至少现在社会还没文明到允许omega和他们平起平坐。omega天生就要学会顺从，是alpha的附属。他怎么敢？

第二天一早，赵信先派人快马给德莱厄斯送去了一封亲笔信，字里行间透着礼貌的强硬，要求他们返还扣押的货物。这事本就是诺克萨斯人理亏，他不会叫人家欺负到头上去。

稍晚些他才带了一小队人马动身前往边镇。临行前赵信看见自己的随从中有昨晚熟悉的那张脸，他犹豫了一会，再三考虑，还是没有选择把人换掉。

自己不该在这种事上耗费心思。

赵信在心里提醒着自己。

今日行程赶得及时，他们到达边镇时，天还未黑呢，夕阳半挂不挂地悬在山间，大半张天都浸染暮色。

德莱厄斯为这一刻等候多时，他早就知道赵信是个omega。一次和会，一个无伤大雅的小小意外，酒精作用下泄露出的丝丝味道，被alpha敏锐地捕捉，足够窥破秘密。

而当那批标记“加急”的抑制剂轮转到他手里，德莱厄斯突然就有了想法。

把柄，要挟，无论如何他都能靠这些东西从这位伪装在alpha里的总管身上敲出不少好处，也能离他更近一些。

德莱厄斯也很好奇，赵信究竟是怎么做到的。不同于传统娇弱的omega，他坚强、骁勇，是军中的领导者，还曾有一段鲜为人知的血腥过往。这都令德莱厄斯对他充满了兴趣。

两人见了面，赵信仍是波澜不惊的样子，只有在德莱厄斯在靠近他时，方能嗅到一丝丝熟悉的气味，掺着若有若无的情欲，德莱厄斯这才证明自己的猜想没错：omega确实在发情期。

可同样地另一个发现却让他更加恼火了：这个omega身上还沾染了其他alpha的味道。混杂在茉莉的清香里，让他闻起来像一杯沉静又苦涩的茶。

德莱厄斯讶异地皱紧了眉头。他居然叫别的alpha标记他了？是谁干的，他手下的士兵吗？

这股火气也许来自Alpha原始领地意识的本能，也许来自恶劣的整蛊未能得逞。无论怎么说，赵信的状态完全不是德莱厄斯预期的结果。

他又是如何能够在自己面前表现得淡然自若的？

德莱厄斯压抑着情绪，未表露出心思。简单的交涉后，他爽快地答应了德玛西亚人的条件。

“东西我们会返还，”德莱厄斯承诺，“不过有些事，我们还需要再谈谈。”

他起身示意赵信借一步说话：“‘我们’指的是我和你，”随从被硬生生拦下，“我们两个人，单独谈。”

赵信点点头，没有起疑心，坦然地跟着德莱厄斯进了里侧的房间。

+  
门锁扣进凹槽里“咔哒”一声，清脆中透着阴谋的味道。

德莱厄斯一直盯着前面那人的背影：长发高束起，露出一截颈子，藏着腺体那处肌肤干干净净，没有咬痕，也没有其他暧昧的印记，此刻正大大方方地暴露在alpha眼前。

赵信转过头，直截了当地问道：“说吧，要和我谈什么？”

“谈谈这个。”

德莱厄斯晃了晃手中的玻璃瓶药剂，小小的一支，透明的液体在试管里荡漾。

“抑制剂，运往雄都的货品，有什么问题吗？”

“我觉得，不止那些住在白色宫殿里的贵族需要它，你也需要。”德莱厄斯意有所指。

“我单身。身边也没有omega。”

赵信显然不吃他这套，但德莱厄斯足够引起他的警惕了，他依旧保持着镇静，同时多了几分谨慎。

“当然，如果你怀疑我和黑市有勾当，那您真是又无聊手伸得又长。”

几句话噎得德莱厄斯一时没话讲，说实在的，他差点就被赵信镇住了。但德莱厄斯很快就反应过来，这些都不过是omega在一群alpha中生存多年的小伎俩，不然你以为他是怎么在德玛西亚站稳脚跟的。

先是要善于伪装，骗过别人自己是个货真价实的alpha，当然他优秀的样子确实像个alpha。在有人起疑的时候不慌不乱地甩出几句严厉又迂回的漂亮话，颇具震慑和点醒作用，让怀疑他的人不禁感觉自己是脑被门夹了才提出这样的蠢问题：他怎么可能是omega呢？！

难以否认，赵信的聪明的确令人欣赏。不过很可惜，这在早就得知真相的德莱厄斯面前并不适用，反而衬得他虚张声势，仿佛受了威胁的动物张牙舞爪地站起来唬人。

“噢，别装了。”捏着药瓶的手拇指与食指轻推，试剂破碎，被Alpha随意丢在地上：“你是个混在军队里的omega，你那套说辞，我心知肚明。”

赵信的表情明显有了一丝裂痕，脸上开始流露出慌张和震惊的神色，显然这是头一次有人跳出来如此直白地质疑他。

“将军，这玩笑一点也不有趣。”omega盯着他的眼睛，严肃地说道。

德莱厄斯没理会他，直接长手一伸，粗粝旳指腹按上那块薄薄的皮肤。

赵信猝不及防地被吓了一跳，几乎是条件反射般地拍掉他的手，向后退了一步，活像只被踩了尾巴的猫。

他的表情带着隐忍的愤怒，瞪着德莱厄斯：“有病？”

德莱厄斯觉得好笑，他朝恼羞成怒的omega挑挑眉：“就这样？你在发情期对吧。”

赵信抿着嘴唇，眼神恨不得把这个alpha洞穿。

“我倒是好奇，你刚才是不是屁股里含着水，坐在那里签字。”

冒犯的话语让一向好脾气的赵信再也藏不住火，他扑上去揪住德莱厄斯的领子，压低了声音语气凶狠：“听好了，你这些卑劣到极点的手段根本威胁不到我！如果你是想拿这个羞辱我，那你输了，因为你惧怕你的对手是个omega。”

那架势让德莱厄斯觉得下一秒他的拳头就会招呼在自己脸上，但赵信没有，他松了手，轻飘飘地留下一句话：“有点人样，别表现得像个混蛋。”

说完他越过德莱厄斯打算离开，路过alpha时却被拽住手腕。

“放手！”

德莱厄斯此刻怒火中烧，就在刚刚，他居然被一个omega训斥了。这个人他怎么敢？alpha的尊严不容挑战，至少现在社会还没文明到允许omega和他们平起平坐。omega天生就要学会顺从，是alpha的附属。他怎么敢？

他们差点打了一架，最后以德莱厄斯单方面将赵信压制在沙发上而告终。虽然这是个还正在发情期里的omega，但将他彻底制服，德莱厄斯依旧是花了不少功夫。

两个人倒在沙发上喘着粗气，格外浓烈的信息素交织在一起，硬生生扯出几分情色的意味。飙高的肾上腺素混杂着费洛蒙煽动起的性奋，alpha征服和掠夺的欲望一下子直冲脑门儿。

身份、后果，此刻全被抛诸脑后。德莱厄斯现在只想把这个omega撕碎，然后拆吞入腹，用alpha的结和阴茎狠狠教训他一顿。

此刻意识到危险的那人反抗得更厉害，卯足了劲想要挣脱。

尽管赵信现在看上去仍像个难以近身的刺猬，但德莱厄斯坚信，omega就是omega，只要扒光衣服再掰开腿，他们都是湿漉漉的一个样儿。

他把赵信的手用皮带捆起来，压在头顶，单手扯掉了他的轻甲，内里的衣服和裤子几下就被扒个干净。

alpha嗅着他颈间别人的味道，故意挖苦：“你每一个发情期都是这样度过的吗？强迫你的士兵和你做爱，他们不会告你性骚扰吗？”

身下的omega还在奋力挣扎，德莱厄斯伸手摸了把隐蔽的股间，穴口湿软又潮热，霎时羞恼的神色红透了赵信半张脸。

“但如果是你这样的omega，他们也不会拒绝吧……”

“闭嘴！操……别碰我！”

德莱厄斯本打算给他一巴掌让人老实点，但现在他找到了更好的办法。

他低头露出尖牙，咬住了omega的腺体，赵信发出一声短促的尖叫，反抗也不明显了。现在两个alpha的信息素在他体内碰撞，他难受得快要烧起来，最后沉木的气味全被打散，铁和血的味道占了上风——德莱厄斯强行洗掉了那孩子昨晚给他的临时标记，并且暂时标记了自己。

接着alpha滚烫的阴茎挤进来，赵信哆嗦着被迫接纳。德莱厄斯的动作很粗鲁，疼是次要的，赵信感到最多的是耻辱。

德莱厄斯一边操着他，一边提出那些下流的质问：“昨晚你的士兵是怎么做的，他也像我这样干你吗？得用老二堵住你淌水的洞，不然当心被别人知道他们的总管是个会发情的婊子……”

“告诉我……是一个还是好几个？”德莱厄斯重重地顶了两下，笑容恶劣：“这就是你平时领导他们的方式？你给他们玩你的穴，他们就乖乖地当你听话的狗，指哪打哪。”

他故意把这个骄傲的omega描述得淫乱不堪，看他在自己身下潮红发抖的身体，德莱厄斯有种说不出来的快意。

可很快赵信眼中的嘲讽像枚毒针扎在他身上，“你就靠这个满足自己可怜的意淫，你真让我感到恶心。”

他的声音不大，听起来有点虚弱，却足够清晰，德莱厄斯粗暴地扯起他的头发将人翻了个面。狭窄的长条沙发经不住这种折腾，德莱厄斯干脆就把人他扔在地上，按着脑袋扣紧腰接着干。

他以为他是谁，只不过是alpha泄欲的工具，或许装的太久都忘了自己几斤几两了。

德莱厄斯第一次遇到如此狂妄的omega，他从诺克萨斯的下水道和贫民窟一路拼杀到现在的位置，什么样的货色他没瞧见过，让他更加深信无论是多矜贵的omega都会在绝对的力量面前屈服。可眼下的这一个，明明已经狼狈成这个样子，被操得浑身发烫，却仍敢对自己出言不逊。

alpha越想越气，忍不住上手扼住赵信的脖子，感受那人脆弱的血管在自己掌下微弱跳动，德莱厄斯收紧力道，终于如愿察觉到omega一瞬的恐惧。

他就势来了几记深顶，赵信的指尖死死扒在他手臂上。德莱厄斯贴近omega的耳朵，充满报复性质地问他：“这回怎么不说话了？”

他知道赵信现在不能发声，甚至连呼吸都困难，因濒临窒息而绞紧的穴肉让德莱厄斯爽得上天。

在扭断赵信脖子之前，德莱厄斯适时地松了手。omega一下子瘫在沙发上，气息紊乱，之前强忍在喉咙里的呻吟现在全被放大了声音。

德莱厄斯故意没留空档，一秒钟也没放过他，还未从缺氧的晕眩中恢复过来的赵信根本受不住一轮轮的进犯，他上气难接下气，本能地想要逃离。那些哭喘声断断续续地从口中泄露出来，omega快被逼到崩溃的边缘。

德莱厄斯拎着赵信精瘦的腰又把人重新逮回来，按在阴茎上继续贯穿。过会他仍像不满意似地，又让omega面对他，叫他好看清自己是怎么挨干的。

目光触及身体里进进出出的粗长阴茎，赵信羞耻地别开眼睛。

德莱厄斯架高他的双腿，像野兽一样扑在赵信身上啃咬，牙齿拉扯着涨红的乳尖。那儿没被人舔弄过，钻心的难堪让他弓起脊背，捆在一起的手推拒着德莱厄斯的脑袋，企图摆脱那条舌头，却在alpha猛烈的攻势下高潮痉挛。

水声和喘气声一直在这间房间里流转，荒唐的似场淫乱闹剧。

+  
这场折磨般的性事总算快捱到了终点，赵信早就体力透支，最后干脆放弃了抵抗，不做一点反应。

德莱厄斯粗粝的手掌扳过赵信的面颊，强迫omega看着他。alpha高高在上，语气轻蔑还带点得意，他问：“如果告诉别人我征服了德玛西亚最烈的马，你猜他们会怎么说？”

结果收到的只有omega一句沙哑的鄙夷：“他们会骂你是个强奸alpha的变态。”

冲动使然，他报复般地做了一个决定。德莱厄斯挺进omega的生殖腔，龟头刮蹭过娇嫩的宫口，然后又往深处推顶。结在腔体里涨大起来，换来一声凄惨的哭叫，声音都打着颤儿。

赵信感觉他要被alpha撕裂了，动一动都牵扯心肺的疼。alpha的精液灌进来，又低头在他颈子上重新留下血痕。赵信在惊惧中抗拒地别过身子，但仍避免不了他被这个混蛋alpha彻底标记成结的事实。

一瞬间绝望几乎冲垮他，永久标记意味着什么？责任、烙印、枷锁，是折断自由的血手，无法逃脱命运的摆布。

他这辈子都没想过要向任何alpha低头，更何况是这个强奸他的德莱厄斯。而德莱厄斯这么做的想法很简单——他只是为了要凌辱自己。

alpha抱着他喘着粗气，一遍遍舔吻他的侧颈和耳朵，留下痕迹和气味来宣告这具身体的主权，直到体内的结逐渐消退。

赵信在喘息中渐渐冷静下来，德莱厄斯的圈地行为让他感到恶心，却没有力气再把人推开，他保持着格外的冷漠，在结和热潮都消失后，他对德莱厄斯说：“放开我。”

德莱厄斯从他的身体里撤出来，解开他手腕上的皮带，自己穿好衣物。

omega仍坐在地上，半靠着沙发，他实在需要更多的休息，却在德莱厄斯要离开他身边时突然拽住了他。

德莱厄斯愣了一下，瞧见了omega朝他伸出手，他微微弯下腰，才觉得颈间一凉——赵信抬手抽走了他的领巾。

德莱厄斯有点莫名其妙。

然后他眼看着赵信撑着乱七八糟的身体重新站起来，一点点穿戴整齐，梳理好被自己扯散的发髻，最后将那条领巾系在了脖子上，把那些宣告所属的暧昧印记统统遮盖住。

一种难言的情绪忽然涌了上来，德莱厄斯觉得莫名的不爽，他和自己做爱时究竟都想了些什么？考虑事后如何行云流水的离开，一秒也不浪费，或许他连出门时要先迈哪条腿都想好了。

他觉得自己受到了沉默的挑衅。

德莱厄斯目送那道身影离开，他自然没有任何一个合理的理由去阻拦。他一个人待在房里，从刚刚的混账事里完全清醒过来，可omega的气味仍未完全散去。德莱厄斯现在依旧有种不真实感，除了一场单方面酣畅淋漓的性爱外，他原计划中的好处一点也没捞到。

反而节外生枝，上了不该上的人。

对方是什么身份他再清楚不过了。德莱厄斯不是害怕，而是没由来的一股烦躁，明明强迫别人的正是他自己，但现在的结局好像是把两个人都卷入了一场未知的风暴里。

没人能预测到这一夜的放肆会在日后惊起多大的波澜。德莱厄斯现在只知道他标记了一个omega，但他们这辈子都不可能结成伴侣。而这个人正是德玛西亚的执事，赵信。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 破车 想看什么走向欢迎留言5555


End file.
